Rin, Princess of Mars
by The Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria
Summary: To save her sister, Rin Tohsaka ran home and disappeared. Years later, before the HGW even began, she returns to join a different war. Non-canon. Consist of weird stuff. Prepare yourself. One-shot


**PRINCESS OF MARS**

(Warning: Weird Story. Also, not canon. I'm pretty that's a thing in a place called FanFiction.)

It was as cold as a night can be.

Holding onto a bag pack filled with necessities, 7 years old Rin Tohsaka moves through the dark of the night, not even looking at the place she had called home.

Her running away is not for her own good or bad, but for the sake of her beloved little sister.

Upon hearing the decision her father made to give away the only person she called a sibling away to another family, she decided it is best for her if she has never been existed in that family.

Sure, it is dangerous to have a young girl wandering around the place by herself, but if it is to let her sister still having a family, she would sacrifice even herself.

"Screw being a magus," Rin mutters to herself, "It's better for her to still have parents than being adopted by that creepy old man!"

Seriously, what kind of father would be willing to leave his daughter with someone straight out of Grimm's fairy tales?

But what about her? How is she going to live now?

Screw it! She can do a bit of simple magecraft, and fool enough people into thinking that she is a magician.

If it's really bad, she could always passed off as an amnesiac little girl.

"Or perhaps let me adopt you, my child, and I'll show you a family any human should learn from."

"Wh-"

By instinct, she looks up to find the unknown source of the voice, only to find...

Xxxxxxxx

Sakura Tohsaka, the black-haired young lady who lives inside a huge mansion all by herself, wakes up early as soon as she hears the sound of an alarm beside her bed.

Without any hesitation, she quickly pushes herself up as she gets ready to start her day.

As she ties her hair with a black ribbon, which she holds onto dearly, her eyes notice of the calendar before her as she takes a look at the papers bonded together, "The deadline... If I were to wish for it, I will have to summon one quickly before it's too late."

Xxxxxxxx

Sakura Tohsaka is an unhappy student, constantly believing herself to be an incarnation of plague.

Ever since the disappearance of her beloved sister, she has been pointing fingers to herself, calling herself as the reason for that incident.

Everything falls apart after she has gone missing. Her mother was constantly crying, her father overworked himself to death and her Uncle Kariya dies overusing his family's magecraft; all to find her sister.

Sakura, on the other hand, constantly blaming herself, remembering that night where she cries so loud, not wanting to be separated and given to a different family.

She knows her sister ran away so that their father would give up with the adoption plan and make her the family's heiress instead. In a magi family, only one person from the latest generation to be inherited the Magic Crest. Having more than one offspring is definitely seen as disadvantageous for them.

But for Sakura, it is preferable if she just stays silent and accepts having her last name changed. At the very least, she would still have her sister. Besides, isn't it better to help a dying family to regain their position back?

"Ah, Tohsaka. Fancy meeting you here."

Speak of the devil.

Sakura raises her head, seeing a young man in brown school uniform, with his blue hair waving for all to see.

She politely bows at him, "Matou-senpai, early as always."

"Of course," the man speaks up with a smug on his face, "It is the duty of the vice president to help maintaining the club."

"Senpai, I failed to see how flirting with new members help maintaining the club."

One thing to know about Sakura is that she seems to have unknowingly developed a snarky attitude from all the grief she had. Perhaps this is her way of cursing the world for taking away her beloved.

Or maybe she really hates this seaweed and his attempt to get into everyone's pants. To think that he was going to be her brother...

His existence makes her feel guilty for even slightly feeling relief not being adopted by his family.

"Shinji, you are running away from your duty again!"

A brown-haired female enters the scene, looking very pissed at one inedible sushi ingredient.

"Shinji, you need to stop using Emiya for every single work you should have done."

"He's the Homurahara's Brownies, besides; he enjoys helping people, especially his best friend."

Sakura responds to him, "Senpai, I can see why you have so many friends."

Shinji grins at her, ignoring her words, "So, are you free after school's over today?"

Sakura knows few people who are so persistence it is commendable. She really likes seeing these kinds of people and their numerous efforts in achieving something.

However, not all of these people are likable. A perfect example is this fake magus, who should have-

"Shinji, can't you ever take a hint or something?" the brown-haired senior of her just took the words straight out of her mind.

She adds, "Seriously, you are like, an opposite of Emiya; relentless in a wrong way."

Shinji seems to be ignoring her as he walks away from there, "I'll be waiting for you."

Sakura sighs as she turns her head toward the other female, "Thank you, Ayako-senpai. If you are not here, I don't know when I could ever get to my class."

Ayako chuckles, "You don't need to worry about him. I heard we are getting a new student in our class today. She's a foreigner, according to the rumor. If she is also a beauty, I bet my archery skills that he is going to direct his attention toward her for the rest of his life."

"The amount of bet doesn't sound a lot to me."

"You just have to hit where it hurt."

Xxxxxxxx

Apparently, the rumor has already been widespread for who knows how long. The whole class has been speaking about it ever since that location is filled up.

The only to interrupt all the chatter is to have a "fearsome" English teacher to enter the scene with her loud mouth, "Okay, be quiet, all of you!"

"Ah, Taiga-sensei is here!"

"What did you just called me!?"

The brunette teacher quickly clears her throat as she continues as soon as the noises die down.

"So, as all of you have probably heard, our class is getting a new transfer student. Now, before we are getting to know her, I just want to tell you that she may have been growing up somewhere far, but she was born here, so don't treat her like a stranger!"

"Now, how about you come in and introduce yourself?"

The students brace themselves, as they see a young lady entering their class, wearing their uniform of white shirt under brown vest and red ribbon, with black skirt flowing.

What is unusual about this girl is her hair. The style is not uncommon; twin tails tied up by red ribbon on each side. What is strange, however, is her hair color being black with some orange coloring seen at the tips of each of her hair strands.

Her blue eyes stare straight toward each and every single soul in the class, as she opens up her mouth for others to hear her perfect Japanese.

"Good morning to all of you. My name is Rin Marussu. It is my pleasure to befriend you."

Their first impression is that she is a polite one. She neither speaks too loud nor too fast for them. Every word is spoken with calm and collected manner.

When she bows after finishing her words, however, the word that came to their mind is "elegant".

It is as if they are looking at a lady from a noble family. At least that's what they see her.

"Wait," Ayako is the first one to ask, "Are you really from Fuyuki? I have never seen you before."

After her, someone else asks her a different question, "What's with your hair? It looks cute. Is it natural?"

After that, the new student is being bombarded with more questions than the amount of students in the class, pretty much forcing their teacher to roar to calm them down.

"Alright, that's enough! We are about to start our lesson. Question can be asked during recess."

The teacher now points out toward an empty desk right beside Shinji, "Your place is right there."

Politely, Rin moves her feet straight forward, reaching her supposed seat.

As she sits comfortably, Shinji, with his grin, speaks up to her, "Hi, I'm Shinji Matou. Please, just call me Shinji."

"Matou?" she stares at him with a glare, questioning the name.

"It's Shinji."

"Go to hell, worm."

Quite a number of people turn pale for a number of reasons. The most common one is, of course, the type of language she just used.

Shinji, however, is pale because he just got rejected brutally for the first time (not counting the number of times Sakura sarcastically rejected him, since he ignores most (read: all) of them).

Ayako, however, is having fit as she tries to cover her laughter till she finally gives up, "That's a good one, Marussu-san. It's about time someone tells him that."

Let's just say Shinji did not have the best of his day today.

Xxxxxxxx

Hmm?

Sakura, as usual, decides to spend her recess hour with her friends.

However they seem to be preoccupied with this new transfer student that they disappeared just to go and see her themselves.

Truthfully she has no idea why this new student is gaining so many attentions.

"Have you heard? That new student rejected Matou-senpai right after her introduction."

"Really? Poor senpai..."

"Poor senpai? Why would you pity that womanizer?"

Whoa, first day and she already pissed off the (in)famous heir of a family with the natural talent of blending in with the non-magi community?

She might want to befriend this person soon.

However, Sakura's attention is quickly distracted by one person's appearance.

"Senpai, are you going to the student council today?" she turns to look at a male student with red hair.

"Yeah, Issei was hoping that I could fix a heater of his."

Sakura glares at him, "Senpai, you really need to stop using that outside in the open."

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'm only using Structural Grasp."

"Yeah, but we don't want people to confuse you as one of them. They can really be unreasonable sometimes."

She knows for sure that one named Shirou Emiya will never listen to her warning.

Xxxxxxxx

For his own safety, she makes sure to sit in the room, watching her senior doing what needs to be done for the sake of the heater.

Thankfully, Shirou's friend is reasonable enough not to stick around while he performs his most used magecraft. If he did then who knows how much memory have to be pulled by Sakura to make him forget.

While finishing up his work, the red-haired senior suddenly speaks up to her, "Sakura, are you really going to participate in that thing?"

"The Grail War?" Sakura wonders as she continues, "I have to, didn't I? It's the only way for me to find my sister."

"Is there no other way?" he turns toward her, looking very concerned at her, "We are talking about killing innocents."

"I'm not killing innocents, I'm killing magus. Magi that joined the war voluntarily can only mean trouble, one way or another. Last war is like that too, in fact."

"You mean, what happened at the river?" Shirou questions her, "I'm sorry, but I can't remember much. I only read about it in the news. They said something about gas leaks or something, giving people hallucination of a giant monster."

"That's Magi Secrecy 101. Every time something big related to magecraft happened, they will almost always blame it on gas leaks."

"Just like Fuyuki's fire..."

Sakura nods, "Back in the river, that monster was summoned by a Servant, who was summoned by a serial killer. I was almost killed by him when I tried to find my friend."

She then moves closer to him, "He was a Master because he mistook Servant summoning with satanic ritual, and the grail simply let him join. What about others? Isn't there simply a possibility that someone even worse could ended up joining the war? Something with no qualm of hurting others? What about the Servants? Chances are even the worse of criminals can be considered as heroes back in the day."

Their conversation is suddenly interrupted by a voice heard from outside.

"Hey, aren't you the new student? What can I help you with?"

"The new student?" Sakura wonders, "You mean, the one Ayako-senpai mentioned?"

Shirou seems impressed, "You've heard of her? She seems to really hate Shinji earlier, asking him to go to hell and such. I have never seen him that pissed."

'Senpai', Sakura thinks inside her mind, 'Can I two-timing you with her? I think I fell in love again.'

Emiya continues, "I think her name is... Rin... something, something. Marussu. Yes, Rin Marussu!"

Rin? That name is the name of her sister too.

Sakura suddenly looks away, muttering to herself with a solemn look on her face, "Senpai, I'm going to go through with the war. You don't need to help me if you don't want to."

"No," Shirou tries to cheer her up, "I'm a Hero of Justice, and I am going to help you save your sister. And I'd rather you not getting hurt in the war."

"Thanks..." she smiles at him, "Then, tonight I'll be summoning my own Servant. Feel free to be there."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can I really do this?"

Inside a red metallic-looking room, Rin Marussu is staring straight toward the body-sized mirror.

She watches as her uniform slowly unravels, shape shifts into a red and white dress with golden bracelet on each arms, and a veil running across her shoulders. There is also a red and yellow tiara appears on top of her head.

She then turns around as she walks out of the room, now entering a white living room, looking at a man sitting on a couch.

The man is wearing grey armor covering his body, arms and legs, with his horned helmet covering his face. A silver sword is seen beside him, laid down on the couch, with red and orange cloth's end tied up around its hilt.

"Alaistar, have you scoped this place out?"

"I did," the man stands up straight, "But the leylines at the mountain is really bad. Can't believe they are using that as a magick source."

"It's magecraft," Rin responds to him, "And Gaia hasn't really been supportive to her inhabitant for so long."

"Even in time of emergency?"

"It's Alaya the one that cared for humanity, not Gaia. If anything, Gaia may as well be supporting Mercury's invasion."

"That explains how Velber got into our solar system."

The female looks away, "Venus may still be strong, but they won't be holding out long. If Mercury manages to invade them, they will set their eyes on Earth. If they able to gain the Holy Grail, the omnipotent magickal relic as they said, and able to learn the secret of Servant Summoning, then even the combined might of the rest of the kingdoms may not be enough."

"Not to mention, Type-Mercury..."

"Yeah... that thing may still be sleeping, but its offspring, the sleeper agents are still roaming around."

The man pulls up his palm, "My brother... he is still alive..."

"He is!?" Rin seems shocked, "But... the fire..."

"The fire didn't kill everybody in Fuyuki, and that's including my brother."

"He's a sleeper agent too, right?"

The man nods, "If I have to, I will kill him. But I wish I did not need to do that."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Rin taps his shoulder, "What matter the most is the relic. Venus already gave theirs to us, and all we need is a minimum of seven similarly powerful relics to stop Mercury."

Rin now steps forward as she moves out and into the forest, turning her eyes toward the living room, which is inside of a huge arrow-shaped object, "Let's move. Maybe we could find an ally or two today. It is the season of Holy Grail War, after all."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the first time ever, Archer wanted to actually kill the Servant before him instead of himself more.

As both a Counter Guardian and a Servant, he tend to remember a lot of things in his life, especially the fact that this is the umpteenth being summoned in this version of grail war.

For many, doing the same thing over and over may have been bad for one's sanity, but for someone who actually did worse thing over and over, being summoned in a familiar place is really not that bad.

At least he gets to see his favorite (and only) Servant, his favorite junior, and his favorite Master (who he loves to pick a fight with).

Except this Master of his is not his usual, tsundere Master, but the junior of him. Also, she's black-haired.

Not to mention her favorite senpai is right beside her when he is here. So, what, he now knows more about magecraft early on? Like, how not to screw up his circuit or make a really bad magecraft and stuff?

And how did he remember everything from the get go?

Fighting against Lancer is of course, the same thing, but now that this bratty hero is right beside his Master, there is no chance he would be killed during their fight.

But this is not the Servant he wanted to kill early on, no.

The one he wanted to kill is now Berserker, as he now makes things worse for him. Why? Because the first thing this guy did when entering the scene is to grab Lancer and throws him like a Noble Phantasm right at him, before he could run away and snipe him from afar like always!

Just when he thought he could kill two birds with one stone...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Archer!" Sakura calls out to her red-cloaked Servant, who, along with Lancer, are now lying near the wall of the school.

"Sakura, run!" Shirou grabs her hand and pulls her away as Berserker nearly reaches them with his BFS.

Unfortunately the big guy is way too fast that Shirou only manages to push her out of the way and not pushing himself away as well.

"Senpai!" Sakura screams at him, seeing how the sword reaches nearly inches away from his face.

The impact from the hit is heard loudly, and could be liken to a sound of a car crashing into a building.

Yet no blood is found near the location.

Instead a bright, translucent red barrier is seen between Berserker, Shirou and someone who manages to shock the heart of a Master.

"N-nee-san?"

Before her, she sees impossibility.

She sees her sister, Rin Tohsaka, who she has been waiting to see this whole time.

And she knows how tears running on her cheeks, but nothing matters more than this reunion.

"You are..." Shirou stares at this newcomer, "The new student?"

New student? That's her? She has been here with her, the whole day?

Xxxxxxxx

"That's reckless, Master."

A voice is heard near Rin as the man in armor appears right in front of him, kicking the big guy off from the barrier.

Spears appear all around him in circular motion, shooting out onto him, pushing him off one by one, making him retreat back to his Master, a little girl with silver hair and purple clothing who has been standing there for who knows how long.

"That is an impressive Servant you have there," she smiles at the group, especially at Rin.

The girl bows with a curtsy at her, "Where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself."

"I am Illyasviel von Einzbern, from the Einzbern clan, also the Master of Berserker."

Rin bows at her politely, with a smile clearly mocking her, "Then, I am Rin Marussu Blazaria Uine, Blazing Void Princess, Mistress of Nth Element, and the third princess of the Kingdom of Mars."

What?

The word above is exactly what is inside everyone's mind as of now.

None of her words make sense to them.

Illyasviel tries to play cool as she mutters, "I... see... What about your Servant?"

Rin turns toward the man in armor, calling out to him, "No need to hide your identity. None of the Earthlings know of your identity."

The man smirks, moving forward as his right hand holds onto a sword with a donut-shaped blade.

"Shoar Mercuruj Yunj Bakurgh, Metallic Energy Prince, Prodigy of Xth Weapon, and the former prince of the Mercury Kingdom. Servant, Alaistar."

"Ala- what?" the child questions the unknown word among the unknown phrase.

Rin rolls her eyes, "Owh, I summoned him back in Mars. So, his class is based on Servant Classes back in Mars' Holy Grail War."

Another 'what' appears in their heads.

She then continues, "Alaistar basically equals to Berserker..."

With that, grey aura appears all around him as he charges straight toward the huge Berserker.

Alaistar then throws his weapon forward, with the blade detaches from the hilt and starts spinning around him.

As the giant Servant has his eyes locked at the weapon, Alaistar reaches close to him and shoves his left palm forward. At that moment, a metallic spike appears out from his palm and stabs his opponent right at the chest.

Though, the body of the Earth's Servant is too strong that the spike shatters into pieces. Alaistar quickly jumps away from him.

Illyasviel tries to hold out her laughter as she proudly snickers, "No matter who or where you came from. You could not possibly defeat Heracles, one of the greatest heroes from Greek mythology."

Rin, however, laughs a bit louder, "I am quite impressed by how much you value your magecraft's system. Your heroes may be gauge by how old their origin of time is, but all other heroes from different celestial bodies gauge their heroes by how closer they are to the State of Akashic."

"I have no idea what you are-"

She quickly interrupts the child magus, "And none of us are chained by a system that hate its users, to the point where only one person per family can learn magecraft!"

She puts her right hand forward, with her fist suddenly engulfs in black and orange flame, "Which is why I learn magick, the only way for any living beings to reach the Root!"

She suddenly charges forward toward Berserker, with black circles appear all above her, spewing fire straight toward him.

Alaistar sees this and takes out his bladeless hilt, putting it to face where the wheel blade were; nearby on the ground. The blade suddenly flies back to him, as he spins the blade around remotely, flying through the flame, enveloping itself with the same black and orange flame.

Illyasviel sees the flame and the blade coming toward her Servant, and for some reason, screaming at him, "Berserker, run!"

"Like I will let you!" Rin shouts back at her, moving her hand in a swiping motion.

At that moment, Berserker suddenly turns shorter, as both he and his Master notice something black is sucking his feet.

"Wh-what is that!?"

"That's a black hole, you fool!" the twin tail princess screams at her, "Go back and learn more science!"

She and Alaistar nod at each other, as both of them scream out loud at the same time.

**"Blaze/Metallic Fuse: Braza Myujan: The Flame Within the Deep of Space / The Sword that Cuts Through Victory!"**

The wheel spins wildly with the flame turns brighter, moving straight toward the Hero of the Earth and cuts him straight at his stomach.

While the cut is clean in half, he burns up in the same flame, with his body slowly dissipates into ashes, leaving only a crystal standing still.

"Of course he is still alive," Rin smirks, seeing the crystal, "His Roman counterpart, Hercules, was once summoned by us, and thanks to his legend being confused with Heracles all too often, he too has 12 lives as his Noble Phantasm. Perhaps he also needs to be killed twelve different times."

She starts stepping forward, slowly as she mutters, "But, that doesn't mean anything. As both a magickalist and a warrior, it is often for us to continuously creating more and more means of fighting."

Her right hand now covers in black flame, so black there is no way a light could get through it.

"Instead of depending on legends and age of living to gauge our strength, we instead depend on how much we can survive against all odds. Living for ten years outside of Earth feels more like 100 years for me, so I have tons of time to create more and more."

Reaching the crystal, she raises her hand as she screams, **"Blazing Void: Vanta Fira Eternalis: The Strongest Flame from the Outer Void!"**

Throwing a punch onto the crystal, a huge explosion erupted from the impact, with black smoke appears afterward, covering the whole school's field.

"Berserker, I command you, return back to me!"

With that, the fully formed Berserker is now standing beside her, as she is trying to give off a faint smile, "I see you are a dangerous opponent, princess. You and your Servant managed to kill my Servant twice. I applaud you for that. Then, we shall meet again."

Climbing onto his shoulder, the two quickly run off from there, leaving all of them there.

Rin quickly exhales a load of breath, falling onto the ground as she mutters, "As crazy as always, that Berserker. Doing two magick with that level is hurting every single of my magick circuits..."

"Nee-san!"

She suddenly feels something hit her from behind, with a pair of arms wrapping around her tight. She turns her head and sees the black-haired lady with one ribbon closing her eyes as tears running out of her eyes.

The black-haired lady with two ribbons then smile at her, whispering to her, "I'm home, Sakura..."

The alien Servant chuckles at the two, finding them amusing as he turns around, looking at the red-haired male who seems to be too shocked to even respond to anything.

He sighs, taking off his helmet, surprising Shirou Emiya even more.

"I never thought I get to see you again, my little brother. How's living on Earth?"

Archer, who has pushed a still passed out Lancer, is screaming in his head, 'What the heck is going on!?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the church, a golden man appears to be meeting a priest, calling out to him, "Kirei, it seems we have an interesting guest here in the Holy Grail War."

"How interesting, Your Majesty?" the priest mutters in confusion.

"A different type of mongrel has shown up with an interesting faker."

"I see."

But then, someone enters the scene from behind them; someone with an equally shiny hair.

"Too bad the mongrel like you could never see the rest of the war."

"Who the he-"

The first golden man suddenly bleeding as he turns around, looking down to see a blade made up of light sticking straight into his chest.

He looks up and screaming in anger, "Who do you think you are, stabbing your own king!?"

"King? Such mongrel; a mere memory is calling himself my king!?"

The other golden man steps forward, showing his face toward him, "The true king is me, King Gilgamesh of Uruk, Shining Golden King, the Immortal Former King of Uruk, the current, and forever King of Saturn Kingdom!"

"I-Impossible!" the priest seems shocked, "But the true King Gilgamesh was dead long ago. He cannot be summoned as a Servant if he is not dead."

The other man smiles, "Sadly, that's how the history decides to portray me. The moment I abandoned my body and leaving among the celestials, I was considered dead by Gaia's standard."

"And you!" he turns back to his other self, "You are not needed here. Your presence will only complicate this matter."

A golden portal appears above the living Gilgamesh as he throws a chain made up of light right onto the Servant's head, and with that, he turns into nothingness.

Gilgamesh then moves to take a seat onto one of the benches as he declares, "Now, let's move on to the more important matter than this mere Holy Grail War; the Celestial Grail War!"

"C-Celestial... Grail War?"

"True," he turns toward the priest, "Who is going to win, I wonder. A united team made up of seven pairs of different Masters and Servants from each planet, or seven pairs from the invading forces of Mercury, led by the Queen of Mercury, Altria the 400th."

"This is going to be an interesting war..."

**Unfortunately this is only a one-shot. I am simply writing this story as an idea when invented a version of Rin Tohsaka with "the most chuuni titles I can give to her".**

**Am I shitting on Fate's lore? Probably. Is it fun to do that? Yes.**

**Any complaints/questions/not praises can be asked in the comment ONLY when you used an account, so that we could speak to each other. Don't bother asking question if you are going to comment as a guest.**

**Anybody wants to finish this story? Feel free to do so. Make sure to tell me so that I could enjoy that story.**


End file.
